Testing the Waters
by Late Night After Hours
Summary: Rockman's fully aware of Roll sneaking out to sleep with Forte. Enough is enough, he'll do whatever he can to please her, even if it means getting Netto and Meiru involved. Rated M for sexy times with NetNavis and humans.
Rockman blinks, he sits inside the PET, trying to keep as patient as possible during the ride home. Netto had fallen asleep, taking up a good portion of the bus seats. They're currently traveling home after a rather long week of work far from home. The two are looking forward to seeing their wives; Meiru and Roll.

Rockman sits on the floor, sighing a bit. Lately he's been finding it hard to keep his urges at bay. He finds himself getting more and more sexually frustrated, and the fact that his own wife has been sleeping with Forte for who knows how long…that's just a needle in his heart.

He remembers what happened not too long ago. He recalls waking up one night to see Roll leaving, at first he assumed she went for a walk. She came back so late though. So when she did it again, he followed, and what he saw…intrigued him to say the least.

Admittedly, he hasn't slept a lot with Roll, he's just so busy, and when he's not busy he simply isn't in the mood. He had no idea she was sneaking off to sleep with Forte of all NetNavis! He hadn't even seen Forte in years! Continuing on though, when he followed Roll he was led straight to a scene that is still burned into his mind.

She was getting sexual with him, and they both just _wanted_ it.

At the time, he liked it.

He _liked_ what he saw!

Sure for the first few seconds he was filled with anger and jealousy. That's his wife, the love of his life! And Forte was one of his toughest enemies who appeared and disappeared. But as he watched them all those negative feelings disappeared, and he found it arousing to view them.

He was spotted though, and he was actually allowed to join. He had a threesome, and truth be told, it was amazing!

Despite the feelings he had then though, he can't help but feel the anger and jealousy come back. The fact is this: his wife, who proposed to him, was sleeping with another man. Sure, he can respect that it's her body, but commitment is a thing, and Rockman doesn't like the idea of the love of his life going around with other males.

Honestly, the more he thinks about it, the more he desires a bit of revenge. No, he won't find and delete Forte, rather, he'll make Roll pay, not in a harsh way, he doesn't have the heart nor the desire to hurt her. Instead, he'll make her as sexually frustrated as he feels right now. Of course, apparently she was sexually frustrated for a while, that's why she went to Forte after all, but lately Rockman has been feeling far too eager to get laid with Roll. He frowns, asking himself just one thing: will she sleep with Forte again? He has a feeling she may.

He narrows his eyes and sighs a bit, he can feel himself grow very excited, a bit angry, he just…needs her. He needs something. For the past who knows how long he and Netto have been away he's been feeling more and more needy for her touch. Guess this is how she felt. All this work lately, he hasn't seen her, hasn't touched her…

He feels his blood rush, his mind goes to images of Roll. He thinks of her, laying beneath him, blushing, begging him to penetrate her. He reaches below, he grabs at himself, he begins to insert.

The bus stops, Netto shoots awake. "We're home?"

Rockman blinks a bit, "I suppose so."

"Finally," Netto stands up and begins to make his way off the bus. Indeed, they are home, and the two couldn't be more relieved. Even as an adult, Netto still has a bit of childish behavior in him, as displayed to the public the moment he got off the bus, throwing his fist in the air and releasing a loud "Yahoo!" Rockman finds it amusing, but honestly, part of him wanted to do the same thing. The adult Netto makes his way to his house, walking with a happy strut, the moment he reaches the door, he finds his keys in his pants pocket, opens it up, and is greeted with his wife sitting at their couch, watching a movie.

Meiru stands up, a look of happiness in her face. "Netto!"

He places his PET down on the nearby coffee table, and brought his wife into his arms. The two shared a sweet embrace. Meanwhile, their NetNavis gave each other smiles and warm welcomes from inside their devices. Seeing Roll made Rockman more happy than anything, at this moment, all the thoughts he had previously on the bus had vanished.

And then she left her PET to join him in his, and suddenly all those feelings came back.

"Rockman, I'm so happy!" She rushes into his arms, he accepts her into him, but his mind races. Along with the jealous and frustration he feels, there's a hint of awkward and caution. He can't explain why caution at all. She then kisses him on the cheek, and heads to his mouth.

But he doesn't return any kisses, and now she can see the blank expression that he is wearing. She is concerned. He sighs a bit, seeing the concern in her face. "Roll, I think we need to talk," his voice is low, as to not disturb their NetOps, who are still happily chit-chatting.

"Oh, okay. About what?"

"About what happened the other night."

All the guilt floods back, her gaze falls to the floor. "Alright."

"The other night left a lot of questions in my mind. May I ask, how many times have you went to see Forte?"

Her heart drops, "Well, the first time was to save your life, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?"

"You were infected with that bug, remember? You needed that program, it was years ago."

"And he had the program?"

"Yeah."

"So you just let him have it instead of attempting to find a new one?"

"Well…when you put it that way-"

"I see how it is. And what about the second time?"

"Well…I did it because you were going to get deleted, and-"

"Roll, what about the second time?"

She pauses, her eyes close. "I…did it out of lust. He was coming onto me."

"When was this?"

"You were unconscious. Every time after that was my own lust."

Rockman gives a stern look, Roll is still looking away. "You know this is cheating, right?"

Tears form in her eyes, "I know, and I was so guilty every time…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because, well, first time I felt like there was no other choice. Then I just…got…frustrated with the lack of…I'm sorry."

Rockman sighs, "I must say, I am disappointed in you. I have known you for years, I thought you'd be loyal to me. The first time can be forgiven, we were not a couple. But all the other times?"

"Rockman, I'm so sorry…"

"I just need some time to think, because honestly, I'm sorry too, sorry I proposed to you."

Roll looks up, she can see her husband looking at her, he wears the most sad look she's ever seen. Her heart breaks, he's about to cry? "Rockman…no."

He looks away, "Just don't speak to me. Please, just leave."

Her chest tightens, she feels too ashamed and scared to move. "Please, we can-"

"I saw just leave!" He yells, at this point, Netto and Meiru look over.

"What's going on?" Meiru asks.

Roll sniffs a bit, she turns heel and runs off then, using a path in the connection to head back into the pink PET. Once there, she collapses onto the floor.

The human couple glance at each other, they have not the slightest clue what is going on, but they feel it's best they don't ask. Clearly their NetNavis are in no mood to be speaking. Meiru is the first to pick up her PET, she heads into the other room, deciding she will attempt to talk to Roll. Netto takes a seat on the couch, he picks up his own PET and sees Rockman, looking visibly upset. He's attempting to hold it back. Netto can honestly say he is not used to seeing his Navi wear such a look.

"Rockman, what's wrong?"

The Navi shakes his head, "I can't talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's alright. But you know I'm always here for you."

"I know, and I'm happy to hear that. This is just an issue that needs to be solved with time," he looks up at his brother. "Thank you, Netto-kun."

He blushes a bit, "Hey now, can't you give me a more mature title than that?"

He smiles, "Of course not, I still have to remind you to get your work done, wake you up sometimes, and even give you advice on some things."

"Heh, yeah. Guess some things will never change. Still, you think I matured, haven't you?"

"Of course. I must say, I do see the maturity in you. Just look how you handled work, and marriage! Can't say I have been doing the same."

Netto frowns, "Just talk it out when you feel like the time is right. Whatever it is, you and Roll have known each other for years, it'll get sorted out."

Rockman sighs a bit, he then smiles just a bit. "You're right, thanks again."

"Of course! Hey, Meiru and I are going to head into the kitchen then and talk for a bit. You want to stay here by yourself?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, if you need us, just give a shout."

"Okay."

Meiru comes down the stairs in minutes, she couldn't get much out of Roll. Roll wishes to be left alone for a bit in the computer room. The door is left open, and she heads into the kitchen with Netto. Both the Navis sit in silence, pondering.

* * *

The minutes fly by and Roll sighs in sadness, times like these she feels like she needs someone, anyone. She feels a huge pain in her heart, her husband is mad at her, and she is mad at herself as well. She had cheated on him multiple times, and yet…she wants to do it again.

She lifts her head up from her sitting position on the floor, wait a second, she wants to do it again. She wants to go see Forte. Her mind is torn at this thought alone. How on earth does she want to see him again at a time like this, this whole argument came to be because she went to see him multiple times! And yet, she sits there, wishing she can have Forte's strong arms around her, the sense of security and love he makes her feel, yet at the same time, she is addicted to the feeling of being used, the idea that she knows he has no real feeling for her, he just wants her body. Something about that…sounds good, even now.

'No,' her mind says. 'You can't! That's wrong! Rockman will never forgive you!' She panics a bit. Is she just a natural cheater? Is she just that terrible of a woman that she'll cheat on her own husband just to fill some stupid void?!

Apparently…yes.

She stands up, her legs are shaking a bit. She'll go back out, she'll find Forte. Maybe she'll give him a good kick in the crotch for all that he's done. After all, he agreed to do all this with no regard to how Rockman feels! She begins to head toward the PET's exit, it'll lead to the computer, and then she can get out into the Net. She'll find him, and then she'll-

"Roll."

Her body feels cold, she turns around and sees Rockman. He had made his way into her PET through the wireless system, just as she had earlier. "I was going for a walk, honestly," she lied to him. Now that's another thing on her list of things to feel awful for.

"It's alright, I believe you this time." Oh why does he have to believe her lies? "I just wanted to talk to you."

She turns toward him, "Okay."

He sighs a bit, "I thought about it. I am sorry for acting the way I did. I've been frustrated recently, all the work, and now…this…"

"My stupidity, I know."

"No, not that. I've been having another issue lately."

"What's that?"

"I've been experiencing something similar to what you had, I think."

"I'm still confused."

"Roll, I have an idea, I think I know how to spice up our sex life."

She blinks a bit, she can honestly say she was not expecting any of this to pop up. "How?"

He grins a bit, it's a happy grin, it's almost as if he forgot about everything from earlier. "I have a little game I wish to play with you."

She feels the grin become contagious, she grins too. "What? Tell me!"

"The rules are simple, if you hold out, I'll do anything you say. But if you don't hold out, and you give in, you have to do anything that I say. What will we be doing? I have to consult with that tonight."

Her grin turns into a sexy smirk, "Oh?"

He notices her smirk, "Hey now. We aren't beginning now. Tomorrow we shall begin, hopefully."

"But what activity is this?"

"I told you, I need to consult someone tonight."

"You're not going to bring Forte into this, are you?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. Wait until tomorrow. I'll say this though, get ready to not touch yourself, at all."

She blinks, "Oh, this'll be interesting. Sounds like torture though."

"In fact, even now, I don't want to see you even attempt to do anything to yourself. Even though I want you. Believe me Roll, I want you, badly." He begins to approach her, "I want to hold you down, I want to leave bite marks all over your body, I want you to feel the pain as I sink my teeth into your flesh and begin to thrust into you deeply."

She feels her back at a wall, he is right before her. "Rockman…"

He leans against the wall, holding himself before her with his hands. "I just want to release everything I have deep inside you. I'll make you scream and beg for more. But I won't. You're going to have to wait." He then leans close to her neck and breathes deeply on it, she squirms a bit. He leans his body right against her, his hands making their way down to her waist. He pulls himself close and begins to kiss at her neck. Already, she begins to feel the heat between her legs…as well as something hard brushing up against her. She moans Rockman's name, her arms gripping around his back. Then suddenly, he backs off, she sees the erection that he sports, which he grabs at. She pouts a bit, frowning. He only smiles and strokes himself.

"No fair…"

* * *

The one PET is brought upstairs and placed at the desk which lies a few feet from the bed. Meiru and Netto sit down, smiling. Rockman is also smiling. Roll is confused. Why is everyone smiling like this? They're eager smiles, and she has no idea what to think of it all.

"Okay," she says, feeling a bit weirded out. "What is the surprise?" She looks at her husband.

Rockman speaks, "Remember that game I told you about last night?"

She remembers his words, "Wait, this has to do with Netto and Meiru?"

"We talked last night while you were asleep. Our game begins now."

Roll notices Meiru and Netto lean in and begin to kiss each other passionately. At this point, she finally understands. Her initial reaction is to be unsure, but her gaze is locked. Rockman sits and watches the two through the screen, which to them, is a monitor. She sits down too and watches alongside him. Netto is dominating the kiss, leaning into Meiru, he begins to push her down onto the bed. Meiru's back lands on the mattress below, Netto leans atop of her, kissing at her lips softly. The couple's sides are facing the PET, giving the Navis a perfect view as tongue gets involved. Netto pets Meiru's head softly, his hand trailing down, beginning from the top to her cheek. He pushes her hair away, and then his lips leave her, going straight to her ear. Being the right here, this gives the Navis a good view of Meiru's face. Her eyes close, she's moaning a bit as Netto uses his tongue to lick her his wife's ear.

Roll bites her lower lip as Netto places his body right atop of Meiru's. His right hand goes to her side, and suddenly, he pinches her. She gasps a little, saying his name. Roll's hand trails down, but Rockman grabs at it.

"You are not allowed to, unless you want me to win," he says, his voice low and teasing. He lets go of her hand, and she places said hand on the floor beside her.

Netto suddenly picks Meiru up, he moves her body so her face is down in the wide mattress. She looks up though, and Netto spreads her legs apart. He begins to mount her as she lays flat. He rubs himself on her, grinding her bottom.

Roll takes a side glance at her husband and notices him moving his hand up and down a semi-erection. He moves slowly, face sporting a small smile. She watches him for a bit, by the time she looks back, she notices that the pants on the two humans have been removed. Now shirts are coming off. Slowly, Netto takes it off, tossing it off to the side. Meiru sits before him, patiently waiting for him to remove hers. He begins, sliding the blouse down her arms off her shoulders. It sits there, still on her, but against the bed. His mouth heads to her shoulder, he moves his mouth a bit so his teeth graze at her soft skin. His hands reach up to her breasts and squeeze them. Her bra is still on, but it's the next thing to come off for a fact. His hands then slowly reach around to her back, and he begins to undo the strap, and it comes off. Meiru casts aside her blouse and bra, throwing them onto the floor.

Rockman begins to stroke himself a bit faster, Roll hears a small sigh come from him. The heat between her haunches grow as she watches Netto slam Meiru down once again, her face down in the mattress. He slowly removes Meiru's underwear, sliding it sensually off of her. He removes his own then, and she looks back at him.

"Please, Netto."

The Navis watch closely as Netto grabs at his hard shaft, he begins to move closely to his wife's slit, and he moves himself up and down, taunting both himself and his wife. Meiru groans a bit, her head goes into the mattress. He moves his hand down then, and he slowly begins to insert himself into her warm, wet canal. He huffs a bit and grabs at her arms, he pulls them back as he pushes himself into her slightly, then away. A small rhythm goes, but it speeds up rather quickly.

Rockman moves his hand a bit faster, Roll feels almost tortured. She desires so badly to relieve herself, to just touch herself and break away all those feelings. But something about this, while driving her crazy, also begins to make her happy. Sure, she's desperate, but this game is kind of fun.

The bed creaks as the action picks up the past, going faster and faster. Meiru moans her husband's name, and he releases her arms. He grabs at her hips and lays right on top of her back. He lowers his head down near her ear and begins to lick it once again, swirling his tongue all around. He grips her tightly and breathes into her ear heavily as he licks it. Rockman moves his hand up and down faster, doing a bit of a rounding motion as well. Suddenly, Roll sees white liquid from the corner of her eye fly into the air, landing on the floor below. She couldn't help but wish that stuff was shot deep inside her desperate tunnel.

Her hand moves to her inner thigh, but she sees Rockman looking over at her. She sighs shakily, and her hand moves away.

A blindfold suddenly gets involved, and Netto slowly down his action, tying it around Meiru's eyes. She pleads a bit, begging for Netto to continue movement, but he pulls out. He reaches down under the bed and pulls out a gag with a ball on it. Roll feels pulses down below.

Meiru now wears the gag in her mouth, she sits on the bed, waiting. Netto gets off the bed, and he drags his slave closer toward the edge, but still fairly close to the middle. He pushes her back down, back now on the sheet. He gets back onto the large mattress himself now, and reaches down at his erection, he begins to reinsert himself back into her, he grabs at her legs, keeping his hands at her thighs, and leans downward. The movement begins again, Netto pumps in and out of Meiru with much vigor. The two exchange sounds of pleasure.

Roll sighs deeply and barely even blinks. Eventually, Netto releases a series of small movements, Meiru shouts out through her gag, and the act ends with many sloppy kisses all over Meiru's face. Her blindfold and gag are removed, Rockman looks at Roll, she sits there, in a small pool of her own love juices, but she is not touching herself.

"I guess you win," the blue Navi says. "Congratulations," he claps.

Roll turns to him, "Now you have to do what I say, correct?"

"For tonight, tomorrow, the whole week really. Yes. What do you want?"

She pounces on him, his back hitting the floor. She grins widely, Rockman does the same. He may like her in charge after all.

 **A/N: A guest from my Forte and Roll fic gave me this idea. I hope you see and like it!**


End file.
